


La Meute Des petits Chenapans

by EternityStorm



Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityStorm/pseuds/EternityStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ne pas devenir fou avec un Derek associal dont il est amoureux, une meute qui regresse et vous prend pour une maman et une sorciere tres enerve et irritable. Sterek Off Course</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Je vais tuer du Hale ou comment Hale peux foutre plus la merde que Stiles-aimant-a-problèmes

**Author's Note:**

> Salut a tous, je vais d'abord dédié cette fiction a ma reine Jlukes car c'est partie d'un délire et j'ai dis pourquoi pas ce serait drôle, alors je vous propose de lire ce prologue et de me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
> Rien ne m'appartiens (Snif) tout est exclusivité a Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire.
> 
> Cette fiction reprend après la saison deux car je trouve dommage le départ de Jackson et la fuite d'Erica et Boyd, donc ils sont rester un point c'est tout.

Prologue: Je vais tuer du Hale ou comment Hale peux foutre plus la merde que Stiles-aimant-a-problèmes

 

Tout ca s'est de ca faute, oui tout se bordel, c'est de sa faute a LUI et rien qu'a LUI, la faute en revient a Derek-Je-fous-mon-bordel-Sexy-Hale, non mais quelle idée d'allez provoquer une sorcière de plus de 300 ans, et tout ca pourquoi pour deux malheureuse questions, et biensur monsieur I'mTheAlphaNow l'a envoyé promener en déclarant qu'elle pouvait se faire m.... et qu'elle s'occupe de son c.., alors bien sur qui ne s'énerverait pas un chouya.

Stiles fais de son mieux pour évité les cinq morveux qui courent partout en hurlant, et surtout pour surveiller un adolescent de 16 ans faire du gringue a la mère de son meilleur ami.  
Non mais Derek, boulet ambulant numéro un, pensa Stiles fatigué au plus haut point, si tu n'est pas revenu d'ici dix minutes, je te promet milles tortures, même si je dois me faire mal moi même.  
_ Non Isaac mon beau ne touche pas a se vase, Boyd mon grand arrête de parler j'entend pas les autres, je comprend les migraines de mon père maintenant, Jackson mon trésor, sort de dessous cette fichu table, personne ne va venir te manger mon grand, Lydia ma chérie c'est bien continue ton livre, Erica ma belle, nom de dieu tu chantes ou tu hurle je n'entend pas la différence mais c'est horrible arrête, papa jette moi cette cigarette dehors et laisse melissa tranquille, non de non de non de non, exaspéré Stiles hurle sa frustration, tout le monde se tait ou je fais un malheur c'est clair.  
Stiles regarde tout se petit monde s'arrêter dans le salon, Isaac commençant a tirer les cheveux blond de Jackson qui pleurait, Lydia tapant Erica avec un livre, Boyd la bouche pleine de bonbon aux fruits, John qui laissa sa cigarette tomber sous le hurlement de Stiles, l'écrasa subitement et Melissa au zappant sur une chaine animaliers.  
A la télévision une émission sur les loups commença, Erica, Boyd et Lydia, adorable enfants de 5 ans, se ruèrent sur le canapé a cote de Melissa pour la regarder, Isaac et Jackson attendirent que Stiles se pose sur le grand fauteuil juste a cotes pour s'installer sur ces genou, habitudes prise depuis une semaines, depuis la bourdes de Derek, d'ailleurs ou est il passé celui la.  
Tout en pensant au loup grincheux, Stile s'assoit dans le fauteuil face au poste de télévision et prit les deux garçons sur le genoux et ils regardèrent en silence l'émission.  
_ Dis papa Stiles, demanda Isaac , on pourra allez voir des loups, des vrais ?  
_ Oui si vous êtes sage, on ira les voir.  
Les cinq enfants crièrent de joie avant de reprendre l'émission sous le regard amuse de Melissa et consterné de John.

OoOOoOOO

Derek entra dans le cabinet vétérinaire de Deaton, l'ancien émissaire de la meute Hale et a mie de Talia Hale, maman de Derek.  
_ Je n'ai toujours rien, déclara Deaton feuilletant un livre sans se retourner vers son visiteur taciturne, et oui je sais que c'est toi j'ai entendu tes grognement jusqu'ici, quand je saurais je t'appellerai  
_ C'est bon Deaton, je suis juste venu me cacher ces monstres m'epuise, en plus des trois adolescent et bien sur j'inclus Stiles même s'il faut plus office de maman comme la fais remarquer Jackson hier, expliqua Derek d'une seule traite et sans respirer, avec un sourire pour le dernier passage, en imaginant Stiles portant ses louveteaux.  
_ Et bien Derek, je te signale que c'est de ta faute, annonça Deaton en se retournant vers son invité, et Stiles a beaucoup de patience, pour tous vous supporter, et si tu veux mon avis il serait temps que tu expliques a Stiles.....  
Derek grogna pour faire taire l'ancien émissaire, il tourna les talons et parti sans demander son reste.  
_ ….que vous êtes lié, et c'est pour ca que les enfants reste près de lui, ils le considère comme mère de meute, fais attention a eux et surtout a lui, dit Deaton tout en sachant que Derek pouvait encore l'entendre.


	3. Le jour ou tout a commencé ou comment Derek Hale a transformé sa meute en gamins à cause de sa connerie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VVVVOIILLLAAAA il est tout chaud mon chapitre lol
> 
> Je confirme McCall est un abruti fini et je pense que dans la suite de la fic (oui il reviens ...) il va s'en prendre encore pleins mais alors pleins la gueule.
> 
> En tout cas je te remercie ma Queen de me suivre et de me lire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VVVVOIILLLAAAA il est tout chaud mon chapitre lol
> 
> Je confirme McCall est un abruti fini et je pense que dans la suite de la fic (oui il reviens ...) il va s'en prendre encore pleins mais alors pleins la gueule.
> 
> En tout cas je te remercie ma Queen de me suivre et de me lire.  
> TW ne m'appartient pas c'est la propriété exclusive de Mr Davis Jeff, sauf l'histoire est a moi et les deux méchants
> 
> Allez on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture

Chapitre 2: Le jour ou tout a commencé ou comment Derek Hale a transformé sa meute en gamins à cause de sa connerie. 

"1 semaines plus tôt"

Stiles se réveilla doucement sur un oreiller ferme qui se balançait au rythme de sa respiration, attend d’où son oreiller se balancé, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un torse ferme, il releva la tête et tomba sur le visage endormit de Derek  
Mais au lieu de s'effrayer, il contempla la vue qui lui était offerte, Derek avait tellement l'air épanouie, heureux en paix avec lui-même quand il dormait, il n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi se magnifique visage pouvait se deformer quand il était réveillé, et en parlant de réveillé il sentit quelque chose de dur dans le boxer de Derek collé à lui, attend double bug, Derek....Boxer....contre lui et la son cerveau se mis en marche, il cherchait comment il était arrivé la, avait il ???? ou alors ils avaient ????  
_ Ne te fais pas des nœuds au cerveau, je t'ai ramené chez toi après ta dispute avec Scott  
_ Ne prononce plus son nom, grogna Stiles  
_ Et comme tu dormais, continua Derek faisant comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu, je t'ai mis dans ton lit, Derek se redressa tout en le gardant dans ses bras, ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi je suis aussi dans ton lit, Derek se tut en entendant les battements frénétiques de Stiles et l'odeur de la tristesse profonde, il lui souleva le menton afin de le regarder dans les yeux.  
_ Stiles, souffla Derek, s'il te plait regarde moi.  
Stiles éclata en sanglots et s'engouffra plus profondément dans ses bras, bizarrement cela ne gênait absolument pas Derek, il n'avait jamais été trés tactile, on pouvait même dire que ca l'horripilait, mais avec lui tout était diffèrent, son instinct de protection et ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avaient surpassé la gène et le voir aussi triste lui brisait le cœur. Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles continuait d'être ami avec Scott alors que celui-ci été aussi ingrat, lui qui avait été présent tout le long de ces deux dernières années sans rien demander, sans jamais se plaindre.  
Bon il est vrai que Derek l'avait un peu bousculer, plaquer contre toutes les surfaces dure comme les murs, mais c'est ca façon a lui de se rapprocher de cette odeur entêtante, mélange de miel et de caramel avec une touche de pêche, cette odeur qu'il avait sentit dans la foret lors de leur première rencontre, et qui depuis l'obsédé.  
Stiles se rendormit se sentant en sécurité et apaisé, et vu l'heure tardive le shérif allait bientot rentrer, alors à contre cœur, Derek se sépara de Stiles, l'allongea puis rabattit la couverture.  
Avant de sauter par la fenêtre, Derek l'embrassa sur le front puis sur les lèvres.  
_ Je promet de prendre soin de toi, personne ne te fera du mal.  
Derek ouvrit la fenêtre jeta un dernier coup d'œil a son compagnon et sauta rejoindre sa camaro.

OoOoOOOOO

Tamara le sentit de loin, elle sentit le lien indéfectible et naissant de deux âmes sœurs, un loup garou Alpha et un humain Alpha, elle avait bien eut raison de faire confiance a l'aura de la voyante qu'elle avait sacrifié.  
Sur le siège avant de sa voiture un chat, au pelage tigré noir et gris, leva le tête vers la jeune femme et miaula.  
_ Oui mon trésor, nous nous rapprochons de notre but, une fois le sacrifice de ses deux personnes rien ne pourra nous arrêter a nous la vengeance.  
Tamara accéléra en entrant dans Beacon hills.

OooOOoOOoo

Dans le manoir calciné des Hale, actuelle tanière des deux Hale mâle restant et refuge de la meute, une réunion au sommet faisait rage, les sujets de conversation, et bien c'est simple il y en a deux en simultanée ce qui donnait un brouhaha impressionnant.  
D'un cote on cherchait quel moyen sadique pouvait faire souffrir Scott McCall, bien sur Peter présidait cette discussion avec Jackson et Erica, et de l'autre on cherchait un moyen pour mettre définitivement Papa et Maman ensemble tout ca sous la presidence d'Isaac avec Danny, Boyd et Lydia.  
_ Isaac je suis pas fan du nom papa et maman, Stiles n'est peut être pas très viril mais il est pas efféminé, déclara Danny  
_ Je suis d'accord avec toi mon petit Danny, Lydia réfléchit puis expliqua, c'est pour différencier la nature des rapports que l'on entretien avec chacun, regarde Derek, son cote viril, brusque très commandant, en même temps c'est l'alpha, mais lui je le voit plutôt gronder et punir, ou alors t'apprendre a te battre, ce qui est déjà le cas pour les loups ici présent.  
_ humhum  
_ Désole Peter je pensais que tu étais encore mort, s'excusa faussement  
Lydia devant le regard amusé de Peter  
_ Pas grave je pensait que tu étais intelligente ….  
_ Ca suffit vous deux, Boyd a parlé....  
_Bon j'en était ou, Lydia réfléchit, ah oui, pour Stiles c'est le cote maternelle de la relation, lui il console les cœurs, cajole des bobos, cuisine des cookies, protège les personnes qu'il aime au péril de la sienne, c'est une maman louve, tu comprend le raisonnement.  
Tous autour d'elle avait cesser de discuter, écoutant attentivement les explications, et tout approuvèrent de la tête même Jackson.  
_ Donc Maman Stiles, déclara Danny tout sourire, Allez les amis je dois y allez ma mère m'attend, on se voit demain, dit-il en partant

OOooooOooO

Derek se gara devant le manoir et huma l'odeur ambiante, il sentit toute sa meute présente, iil sentit la joie venant d'elle, l'excitation d'être la tous ensemble, les discutions venaient bon train, des chamailleries venant de Isaac et Peter, il y avait aussi un début de dispute chez Lydia et Jackson, ah l'amour vache, ils y avait les mots doux venant de Erica et Boyd, Derek se sentait bien et cela faisait longtemps que ca ne lui était pas arriver, il rangea son sourire et remit son masque impassible puis entra  
_ Qu'est que vous foutez la, vous avez pas de maison, vous me prenez pour un chenil, dit Derek en passant la porte.  
_ T'as bouffé Stiles ou quoi, t'as le même humour merdique, s'amusa Jackson avant de se taire sous les grognements de Derek  
Lydia s'approcha de Derek et posa sa main sur son épaule tout en lançant un regard noir a Jackson.  
_ Comment va-t-il ? demanda t-elle inquiète pour son ami  
_ Il souffre, il pleure, mais bientôt tout ca va changer.....  
Derek sentit deux odeurs bien connu arrivé en dérapage contrôlés, Melissa McCall et …. merde le Shérif, Derek sentit une angoisse poindre dans son estomac, le shérif et l'infirmière Melissa sentaient la peur et l'angoisse, le cœur de l'infirmière battait a 100 a l'heure tandis que celui du shérif aurait put sortir tellement il frappait fort contre la cage thoracique.  
Derek prit peur pour Stiles, s'il avait disparut ? il le laisse vingt minutes, non mais c'est pas possible...  
Il fut interrompu par les deux nouveaux arrivants.  
_ Que ce passe t-il shérif ?, demanda Derek angoissé mais gardant son masque impassible.  
_ Monsieur Hale, salua le shérif en s'adressant a Derek, les enfants, en se tournant vers les six adolescents, je viens a cause d'une affaire qui vient d'arriver et je pense que cela vous concerne tous, dit il sous le regard étonné de l'assemblée  
_ Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez Sheriff Stilinski  
_ Ne cherche pas a lui cacher Derek, annonça Melissa, il est au courant de tout, meme de toi Peter sort de ton trou, Peter arriva dans le salon comme un prince.  
_Comment, commença Derek avant d'être interrompu par le Sheriff  
_ Je suis pas devenu le sheriff de cette ville en jouant au Cluedo, j'ai enquêté sur d'étrange phénomène de cette ville, et puis mon fils se trouve régulièrement sur les lieux de crimes, ensuite il y a eut l'histoire étrange parlant d'un lézard géant avec Mr Lahey Senior, dont vous êtes le réfèrent actuel de son fils ici présent, puis Mlle Reyes qui depuis votre rencontre ne souffre plus de sa maladie et qui du jour au lendemain devient une femme fatale, bien sur il y a Jackson et l'histoire du fourgon de police et j'en passe des meilleurs, Melissa a eut la bonté et l'intelligence de ne pas me mentir comme vous tous ou mon fils, heureusement qu'elle m'a confirmer tout ca sinon je serais devenu fou.  
John Stilinski regarde l'assistance et reprit avec un air plus grave.  
_ Par contre une chose est arrivé en ville, a déjà fait trois victimes, le Shérif sortit trois dossiers de sa sacoche et les tendit à Derek et Peter, trois femmes, toutes les trois aujourd'hui, une ce matin et les deux autres cette après midi, elles ont été égorgés a la carotide puis éventrer, les organes sortis puis elles ont été allongés et entouré d'une sorte de symbole que je connais pas, John sortit des feuilles de chacun des dossiers, ca ressemble a une Etoile a l'envers, bien sur j'ai réussit a faire le liens entre elles, j'ai découvert qu'elles faisaient partie d'un groupe qui se prétend sorcières, quoique maintenant je sais que les loups garous existent alors des sorcières ca devrait as m'étonner.  
Derek, Peter accompagné de Lydia regardèrent ensemble les dossiers, puis cette dernière remarqua un détails sur chaqu'unes des photos ou se trouvaient les victimes  
_ Dites moi shérif, le véritable nom de Stiles c'est bien …  
_ Vous avez remarqué aussi, coupant la jeune femme dans son élan, son fils ne lui aurait jamais pardonner d'avoir laissé filtrer son véritable nom même s'il était écrit en arrière plan sur chaque photo, et oui je crois qu'il ai visé.  
A la fin de cette phrase les yeux Derek virent rouge, et regarda lui aussi les photo en approfondie remarquant un nom qui revenait a chaque fois.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a parler et il fut une seconde fois interrompu par un bruit de voiture ce qui l'énerva, il prit une grande respiration et se renfrogna a l'odeur qui arrivait  
Tous les loups avaient bien sentit eux aussi l'odeur du sang et de la magie, Derek leur demanda de ne pas sortir et sous aucun prétexte  
_ Le premier qui sort je lui arrache la gorge avec mes dents....  
_ Laisse ça à Stiles, il s'en lasse jamais...., rigola Erica qui s'étouffa en voyant la tête du shérif  
Derek sortit et se retrouva en face d'une belle jeune femme a la chevelure brune ondoyante, des yeux vert turquoise un petit nez en trompette, des lèvres fines sur visage de poupon, un corps longiligne, des jambes interminable dans un jean slim noir, une taille fine et une poitrine abondante et ferme tenue pas un chemiser en soie noué a la taille, chaussé dans des petits escarpins bleu ciel, à ses coté un chat aux regard perçant et troublant;  
_ Vous êtes sur une propriété privée, alors foutez moi le....  
_ Mais qu'il est insolent ce loup, n'est ce pas Hansel, demanda la jeune en se tournant vers son chat qui miaula comme donner une réponse, ses parents ne lui ont surement pas appris la politesse et le respe....  
_ Fermez la, hurla Lydia excédée par le comportement insolant de la jeune femme, à votre place je partirais sur le champs, avant que LES loups présent n'ai envie de vous arracher un a un vos membres.  
Derek respira difficilement, sa colère refaisait surface, cette femme avait anéantit le contrôle qu'il avait réussi a instauré depuis plusieurs semaines depuis qu'il avait admis ses sentiments pour .... Stiles  
Mais oui penser a Stiles le calmé et l'apaisé, sa nouvelle ancre, son nouveau repère dans le vie, son compagnon, Derek se mit a penser a lui et sa colère disparut, une sensation de bien être l'envahit.  
_ Alors j'avais raison, observa la sorcière, tu as trouvé son compagnon, elle se tourna finalement vers Derek et le sonda, et d'après se que je peux ressentir sur ton aura c'est un male et un humain, j'avais réussit a avoir son nom mais pas ces caractéristiques, franchement qui appellerait son fils Genim....quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?  
Le groupe se figea au regard de John puis il se tourna vers la sorcière ensuite vers Derek et enfin vers les jeune, retourna vers la sorcière et revint sur Derek.  
_ Derek … c'est quoi cette histoire de compagnon …je peux avoir une explications...  
_ John, fit Melissa en se rapprochant de lui, je crois qu'on a un problème plus urgent, Melissa pointa un doigt en direction de la sorcière qui avait fermé les yeux et marmonna quelques chose, John sortit son arme et pointa en direction de cette dernière.  
Les loups se transformèrent sous les yeux choqué de John, Lydia recula avec Melissa  
_ Shérif, Derek se mit devant le Shérif et d'une voix plus bestial qu'humaine il lui demanda, reculez... s'il vous plait, s'il devait vous arriver malheur, Stiles me le pardonnera...  
_ LA FERME, hurla la sorcière, j'arrive pas a me concentrer, son visage se tordit de colère puis ouvrant les yeux elle chercha quelque chose mais ne le trouva pas, se qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus, ou est il ?  
La sorcière menaçante s'approcha du groupe, un vent violent commença a s'abattre sur le groupe, Derek resta devant John, les autres betas se soutenait mutuellement et Peter entoura Melissa afin de la protéger des rafales de vents et de poussières.  
_ Ou est l'alpha Humain, dites moi ou se trouve Genim Stilinski ???  
_ Même pas en rêve Salope, cria Erica  
_ Jamais tu ne t'approcheras de lui, continua Isaac  
_ Et si tu t'approche je te jure je t'égorge, hurla Derek.  
Le vent se calma soudainement, la sorcière eut un rictus pour sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de toute la meute.  
_ Je ne compte pas le tuer si c'est-ce qui vous fait tant peur, j'ai juste deux trois question a lui poser, et puis il me faudra de son sang....  
Derek sentit le sien ne faire qu'un tour, il se jeta sur la sorcière qui ne vit rien arriver, l'attrapa a la gorge et la souleva.  
_ Approche toi de lui et je te tue, il n'y aura ni seconde chance, ni seconde fois  
Soudain les loups se tinrent les oreilles, Derek Peter et les trois autres loups, se retrouvèrent au sol soufrant et sonné, la sorcière arrêta de siffler et commença a réciter une formule a voix basse

"Pour retrouver se que l'on m'a volé il y a 300 ans  
J'invoque l'esprit des âmes damné sacrifié récemment  
A travers le vide espace et le trou du temps  
Retrouvez vos corps d'antan et vos âmes d'enfants  
Et que seul l'amour d'un compagnon, d'un ami, d'un mari et d'un amant  
Brisera a jamais cette enchantement"

Dans un nuage de poussière et d'éclair sous le rire tonitruant de la sorcière, une lumière éclatante les aveugla et elle disparut laissant Derek se relever étourdit, la sorcière était partie.  
_ Dites vous avez comprit ce qu'elle a baragouiné la sorcière parce moi....  
Derek s'arrêta devant le spectacle ahurissant que se présentait devant lui ,les six adolescents et les deux adultes qui étaient présent cinq minutes avant, avaient laissé la place a six enfants d'environ cinq ans et deux adolescent d'environ quinze ans, seul Derek et Peter semblait rester adultes.  
_ Euh mon neveu !! je crois que tu as un problème, je dirait meme huit gros problèmes, Peter explosa de rire devant le tête perdu de Derek .  
_ Je suis dans la merde, soupira Derek


End file.
